Fruits Basket: Cursed: Part I
by Ayumi Sadako
Summary: When Rikku Sohma reunites with her family, she can't wait to be a part of their lives. But mystery clouds the air as Rikku's biggest secret comes out... could it help break the curse, or ruin their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

Part One

"Thanks! This is it," Rikku said tipping the taxi driver and getting her bags out of the trunk. She walked down a trail that led to the house. She stopped outside the porch, cocking her head at the deceptively quiet atmosphere. The blue-eyed raven-haired 16 year old ran up the steps, anxious, long hair trailing at her black skirt and boots. Before she could knock, Shigure opened the door, smiling perversely. "Rii-chan, how nice of you to visit," He said. Rikku smiled and sashayed past him, setting her bags in the hall. "Sensei!" She yelled happily hugging him. Shigure watched her with amusement, "So, why have you come back? How long has it been... ten years?"

Rikku nodded and grinned, "Ten Akito free years thank you very much." Shigure laughed and closed the door. "I hope he doesn't realize I'm here," Rikku suddenly said, a look flashing across her face. Fear, thought Shigure, She's afraid of him... After a moment the girl smiled again. "So, where is everyone? And that new girl... Tohru, was it?" Rikku asked curiously. Shigure sighed. "They're at school Rii-chan... you know, the big building with old people, boring lectures, and..." Shigure sighed dreamily, "a lot of high school girls."

Rikku raised an eyebrow, "I know what school is you big old pervert. What are you, 27? You act like a horny 17 year old! Anyway, school is actually the reason I'm here. I was transferred, and then I found out that you guys were here... so I decided to stay here!" Shigure smirked. "You look so grown up..." He turned to walk away, "I bet Akito can't wait to see you..." The zodiac dog watched Rikku's face go from smiling to expressionless as she turned away to put her things in a spare room.

After sorting out her things, she heard sounds in the hall. Walking out, she saw her family. The tall, handsome carrot-top smiled in recognition. "Rii-san!" He said hugging her. Rikku hugged him back and did the same for the good-looking Yuki-kun. "Where's Tohru?" Rikku asked them, noting the girl's absence. "You know about Tohru?" Kyo replied, and Rikku detected a slight blush. She waved a folded piece of paper.

"Kagura keeps in touch," The brunette said cheerfully, then winked at Kyo, "Especially about her lover..." Kyo reddened and started to chase his cousin, "HEY! WE ARE NOT LOVERS! GET BACK HERE YOU-" Rikku spun around, pulling out a leek and shoving it toward Kyo. The zodiac cat hissed and backed away. "Like cat and rat," Yuki said, ignoring the looks the others gave him. "I knew it would be useful to have one with you in the same house," Rikku said.

Yuki and Shigure nodded in amusement. "Tohru had to go to work, she should be back in a couple of hours," Yuki said, "But it's been ten years, you should tell us everything!" The pair went off too the main room chatting animatedly. Kyo watched them go, and then proceeded to the porch to sit and think in the sunlight. Shigure left to go to his office, inspired now with more perverted thoughts to write his novels with (and probably call people too).

Two hours later Tohru arrived home, cheerfully announcing it, "HELLO! I'm back you guys!" She went into the main room and saw Yuki sitting and talking with a strange, new girl she never met before. The girl turned around and smiled. "You must be the infamous Tohru Honda," The pretty brunette stuck out her hand, "I'm Rikku Sohma."

Tohru grinned and shook Rikku's hand. "Yes, it's so nice to meet you!" Yuki stood up and sighed. "I have some work to do for the student council," He said, "I'll see you at dinner." Rikku got up and went to the kitchen with Tohru, offering to help with dinner. The pair got to work, quietly at first, and then Tohru's curiosity got the better of her.

"Are you part of the zodiac?" She asked Rikku. Rikku sighed, "No, well, actually, um... never mind, it's complicated." Tohru's eyes clouded with confusion but she didn't push it. "Why did you go away for ten years? What happened?" She asked again, after the previous awkward silence. Rikku was silent for a moment. "I was six... so I really don't remember much..."

_"STOP! Don't come near me! I hate you!"_

"... I think it was because of Akito..."

_"You can never understand! You will always be hated by us- by me... you could never belong... here, or anywhere else..."_

"... but it doesn't matter. I went away, until I knew I was ready to come back," Rikku said solemnly. Tohru cocked her head, "Did you ever visit?" Rikku nodded and smiled, "Of course! How do you think I remained so close to my cousins! I missed them a lot. But time alone gave me the chance to discover things. About myself. And other things."

The stove dinged and cut the conversation short as the two girls served dinner. Shigure was the first one in, and sat down to eat immediately. Kyo and Yuki came soon after. Rikku talked brightly about where she lived before and how she wondered what the new school was like. "It's nothing special, you shouldn't get to excited. It's like every damn Sohma goes there," Kyo said slowly savoring his food.

Dinner was cleared up and Tohru shoed Rikku out of the kitchen to take on cleaning herself. The teenager went off and sat on the porch, gazing up at the sky. She sighed and laid back trying to pick out some constellations. She felt someone poke her shoulder and she sat up.

"Yuki-kun... what is it?" She asked, moving over to let him sit. Yuki shrugged. "I like it when the stars are out, it looks so beautiful," He said quietly, "It's so strange seeing you again, Rikku... We all missed you..."

_"They despise you, even more then me... so leave. Go as far as you want. No one will miss you. No one needs you..."_

Rikku smiled, "I'm glad, I missed you all too... how do you feel about Tohru? I mean, she is the only girl in the house with you guys. And I think Kyo has a crush." Yuki laughed good naturedly and thought for awhile. "Yes, that cat does seem especially fond of her, but I-" He paused and blushed, "I think of her as, kind of a mother..." Rikku smiled and hugged him. "Oh Yuki, that's so sweet!" She said, "She's very nice. Almost too nice, it's almost infuriating at times."

Yuki got up. "That's just her way I guess," He said, both turning and going inside when the phone rang. Shigure was the first to pick up. "Hello? Ah, Haa-san, yes she's here... Uh-huh, hold on," He handed the phone to Rikku, "It's for you." Rikku took it gently and held it up to her ear, "Hello?" There was an awkward pause. "Hello Rikku," Kureno said, "You have an appointment here, tomorrow morning." Rikku nodded, "Yes, tell Akito I'll see him then. OK, Bye."

"What a freak," Rikku said angrily hanging up, "As if I want to see Mr. Anger Management..." Someone stepped outside. "Who?" asked Tohru curiously. "Akito," Rikku said, "It's no big, never mind." Tohru shrugged and leaned against the screen door. Rikku paused and looked up at Tohru suddenly, eyes deep and mysterious. "Tohru..." She said slowly, "Do you know how to break our curse?"

To be continued in Part II...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tohru was speechless. "What?" She managed to get out, taken aback by the strange question, "How would I know?" Rikku's eyes flashed oddly and she started laughing, unable to stop. Tohru backed away, slightly nervous. "No," Rikku snickered, "I guess you wouldn't. No one else does."

"Rikku- are you ok? You're acting a little... strange..." Tohru said gradually. Rikku didn't answer; she just sat still, brown hair blowing gently behind her in the nightly breeze. Tohru tapped her on the shoulder. She still didn't answer. "Rii-san?" Tohru said, slightly louder, shaking the girl's shoulder.

"What!" Rikku asked defensively; turning to face Tohru. Tohru blinked, and smiled, "It's getting cold, and late, we should go inside. Come on." She reached out her hand and helped pull Rikku up, watching the brunette walk inside, slightly cocking her head.

_How strange, she almost seemed like a different person just a few minutes ago_, the teenager thought, following the other back into the house. Rikku bid everyone a good night, and went to her room.

As usual, Rikku woke up early, at about six in the morning, groggily climbing out of the warm cocoon of blankets, smelling a delicious smell. She brushed her hair quick and walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepy head!" Shigure said cheerfully. "What the hell are you wearing? I hope that's not for school," Kyo said, noting her low halter top and short shorts. "Pajamas," She said sleepily, grabbing a plate of food and sitting down.

"I have your uniform... Rikku? Are you alright?" Yuki inquired with concern. Rikku sighed and picked at her food. "I hate mornings," She said finishing her food and clearing her plate. She grabbed the uniform, brushing past Yuki.

She changed quickly and got herself ready. A car's horn sounded outside and Rikku rushed out, bidding farewell to the family. Kyo caught her arm at the door. "I thought you were gonna walk with us," Kyo asked her. Rikku smiled sadly. "I would Kyo, I really would rather anyways," She said as he relaxed his grip, "But I have an appointment you see..."

Kyo frowned and released her sleeve, watching her go. Tohru came up behind him. "Kyo?" She asked gently, "Are you ready?" She took his hand and dragged him outside; Yuki trailing behind, and watched the car pull away.

"So, Rii-san, having any trouble lately?" Hatori asked, "I hope you're still taking your medications. You and I both know what happens if you don't..." Rikku shrugged and leaned back. "Why does it matter, no one's ever gotten hurt," She said quietly.

"You know how Akito feels about it," The family doctor said, "If you change in there, you never know what could happen." Rikku sat up. "Am I the only one here who has a mind of their own? I don't give a damn what Akito thinks, I know what's right and what is good for the family," Rikku said angrily, "He only cares about himself- doesn't he realize what he will be without the curse?"

Hatori gave a sudden stop when they arrived at the main house, mouth in a hard line. He unlocked the doors. Rikku sat back, venting slightly, and then climbed out, but froze when Hatori grabbed her wrist and drew her closer. "I hope that you don't talk to Akito like that," He let go, "For everyone's sake."

Before Rikku could reply, Hatori threw the car into reverse and drove off. She trudged up to the main house and knocked. Kureno answered and smirked. "Welcome back ahou, we're all _so_ glad you came back," He sneered, "Follow me." She glared at him, but followed anyway, until they were at Akito's room. "Bye chicken boy," Rikku mocked and stepped inside.

Akito was looking out his window, watching it start to rain. He turned at the click of the closed door and smiled sinisterly. "How was your little trip? Did you miss me?" He walked closer, almost gliding with his delicate strides. "Of course Akito," Rikku said, face serious, and emotionless.

"Liar!" He growled, lunging forward and grabbing a fistful of her hair, "You tried to escape, but you returned anyway... you were afraid of me." He drew her closer. "How does it feel to be back? Did everyone miss you? Could you see through their fake smiles, the loathing they have for you?"

"That's not true!" Rikku yelled, trying to remove his iron grip, "They all missed me! You're just jealous because you're the one they hate! Even Kureno!" Both were speechless. _How could I say that? To Akito? _She looked up at Akito, fearful. His expression was shock. Deep shock. His mouth was open, eyes slightly glazed. "Akito- I-I-"

SMACK. Rikku was knocked down by the power of Akito's swift strike. "Don't even say my name you disgusting creature, I never was to set my eyes on your disgusting filth again!" He shouted. Rikku was silent for a moment. "But I know Akito," She whispered smugly, "I know how to rid us of the curse."

Akito stopped eyes wide. His face twitched, "Impossible. There is no way." Rikku stood up and laughed, "But don't you hear it, my dear Akito-san?" She waited patiently, hardly able to hide her grin. "Hear what?" Akito said maliciously. Rikku opened the door, about to walk out, but before doing so, spun around, looking deep into Akito's furious eyes.

"I can't believe it's raining!" Tohru said walking alongside Kyo and Yuki. Kyo was silent and very tired looking. Yuki looked at Kyo in enjoyment; it was funny seeing Kyo hardly able to function. "It looked fine this morning- OH!" Tohru gasped as a speeding car rushed by, drenching Tohru in muddy brown puddle water. "Bastard," Kyo tried to yell. Tohru blinked her eyes, which had begun to moisten, "If I go back now we'll be late... let's keep going."

A little further down, Tohru shivered. Kyo went up to her, wrapping his jacket over her shoulders. "Huh? Oh, Kyo, you'll get cold, her, take it back," Tohru said noticing. "No," Kyo said firmly, "You need it more." Tohru blushed and smiled in thanks. Kyo watched her fondly. Yuki silently watched this display of affection with mixed feelings and wondered what his cousin was doing.

Kureno was surprised. Really surprised. He had eavesdropped the whole meeting with Akito, well, right until Rikku had opened the door. Luckily, she had replied to Akito, giving him enough time to slink back, until she walked out.

Rikku found herself pinned to the wall, shortly after. "Kureno! What is your problem!" Rikku shouted, struggling. "Shhh," He said, "I just was curious about one little thin-" He was cut off, by Rikku pushing him back and running. But Kureno's reflexes were faster and he tackled her to the floor.

"Now, for my question," He said putting all his body weight on her, "How do you break our curse?" Rikku stopped struggling for a moment. "You were listening in! You little bastard!" She hissed. "That's all I want to know, just tell me, and you can go," The rooster said.

"Why didn't Akito tell you? I mean, you two are practically lovers!" Rikku said sweetly. "We are not lovers! And he wouldn't tell me anything like that, believe me, I tried," He said, "You are the only one who knows other then Akito- tell me Rikku! Tell me or I'll-"

"Fine!" Rikku interrupted, "I'll tell you!" Kureno bent his head down and Rikku whispered in it.

Meanwhile, Akito sat in his dark room, watching the occasional flash of lightening, those foreboding words echoing in his head...

_Can't you hear it?_

_The sound of breaking..._

A.N: Please tell me what you think and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Go fuck yourself," Rikku sneered into Kureno's ear, kneeing him in his groin, and running outside. Hatori caught her on the way out. "Whoa, slow down Rii-san, what is it? I was heading inside to get you," He said, concerned. "Nothing, Haa-san," Rikku said quickly.

Kureno got up and swung open the door. "Bye Rikku," He yelled, smirking as she turned, looked at him and spun back around, walking to the car, head down. _Bitch_, He thought angrily, watching them pull away, _you'll tell me... somehow..._

She lay back in the car, resting her head against the soft seat, staring out the window. There was a slight drizzle. It had been raining a lot lately. She sat up, wiping the window to see a group of little children giggling and splashing in a puddle. Rikku absentmindedly lifted her hands, pressing against the window slightly.

Suddenly, she jerked back to reality hearing familiar voices. "Loser, watch out, that's a puddle," A voice chastised roughly, but tenderly, "And I really don't want to give you my shoes." A girl giggled. "Kyo-kun, don't worry, I'll be careful," Rikku recognized the forms of Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki striding up the sidewalk.

"Hatori, stop," She commanded, getting out and waving, "You guys want a ride?" Tohru beamed and ran over. "Thank you Rikku!" She said, getting in. Kyo sighed, but nodded. Yuki paused a moment in front of her and smiled. "Yes, this is very gracious of you Rikku," He closed his umbrella and got in.

Rikku ran along to the other seat, next to Hatori. The zodiac dragon sighed as she dripped water all over the leather interior. "What?" Rikku asked innocently. Hatori shook his head and drove back home.

Tohru chatted idly the rest of the drive, mostly with Kyo, Yuki occasionally and sometimes Rikku. The group ran inside, laughing at some dumb joke Kyo had casually mentioned.

"What is all the excitement?" Ayame said with flourish. "Who let you in?" Yuki asked angrily. "Ah, I just came to visit you dear brother- and little Rikku," He bowed and kissed the girl's hand, "Welcome back."

"You disgust me," Yuki sneered to his older brother, grabbing Rikku's arm and dragging her off. "Huh? He always gets so overdramatic," Ayame sighed watching them go. "Must be genetic," Shigure joked, eating a bowl of ramen, "But they are cute together."

"I hate my brother," Yuki said sullenly, sitting on his bed. "Hate is a very strong word," Rikku said thoughtfully, "Maybe to greatly dislike is better." Yuki laughed. "So positive," He got up and dug through his school bag, "But, honestly, he just... irritates me... a lot." Rikku got up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know, but he only visits," She said, "I'm only visiting."

"What? I thought you were staying," Yuki said, surprised. Rikku lifted up her head and looked at him, "Just until high school ends, my work here should be done by then." Yuki was silent. Rikku sat on the bed, also quiet. Yuki was the first to speak, "But Rii-san, I-"

"RIKKU!" Tohru's yell interrupted. Rikku got up quickly. "I'm so sorry Yuki, but I promised to help Tohru with dinner," She said apologetically, "We'll talk after dinner, OK?" She left the room, glancing at him before letting the door shut behind her. "Yeah," Yuki whispered sadly, gazing out the window, "after dinner..."

"But you can cook so well! Everyone will be so impressed! Please!" Tohru begged, "Kyo!" Rikku walked past the blushing cat, confused. "Wait- you actually thought Kyo would cook, _voluntarily_?" She asked Tohru playfully. Tohru blinked innocently, "What?"

Rikku laughed. "You see, Kyo-kun, cooks for no man," She said, then bending to whisper in Tohru's ear, "or his crush." Tohru blushed deep red. "I... I don't know, we're just friends," She looked up, "Right?"

Rikku tied on her apron. "Well, you can be really oblivious sometimes," She said. "I know," Tohru laughed, "But I try." Both jumped back, as Kyo barged in.

"All right all right! I help you make the damn dinner!" He growled, snatching bowls, and random ingredients. Rikku and Tohru looked at one another, and burst out laughing. "What?" Kyo said, annoyed, "What is it?"

Meanwhile...

"So does she really know?" Kureno asked. Akito didn't answer for awhile, but eventually rasped a reply.

"Yes."

"Then we could just-" Kureno was cut off by the dangerously sharp toned reply from the head of the family. "Kureno," Akito said turning around, "It's already begun."

"I love the stars," Rikku sighed, looking up dreamily into the sky, soft breeze, teasing her brunette strands, "I mean, they're up there, free as the wind, and so beautiful." Yuki nodded, quickly looking through a window. Kyo and Tohru were in the kitchen, talking, about... who knew. Ayame had left (much to his relief) and Shigure was off typing on a sudden wave of inspiration.

"I noticed, you're out here almost every night," He murmured. She nodded and slid her hand on his and leaned against him. "What is it you wanted to tell me?" She asked, almost half asleep. Yuki blushed, "Well, we've known each other for a long time and... um..." Rikku sat up and smiled, "Yuki Sohma, do you like me?"

Yuki continued to blush deeper, "Yes." Rikku leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her warm lips against his, as his hands rested on her back and cheek. She pulled away and grinned. "I like you too."

A.N: I'd like to THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH for ALL the GREAT REVIEWS! I love reviews, good or bad, it does help, any advice is welcome, and it's great to know what you guys think... also (since this story is almost done) I'd like to ask you readers: What should I do for my next story? Thanks again! More to come in Chapter 4!


End file.
